Project Retribution
by hidden smile
Summary: For years Draco had mocked Ginny mercilessly about her singing valentine to Harry. Now, Ginny happens upon a certain love letter that’s about to change all the rules.
1. It all begins

The Fateful Valentine:

His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,

His hair is as dark as a blackboard.

I wish he was mine, he's really divine,

The hero who conquered the Dark Lord.

Setting:Draco's fifth year, Ginny's fourth year—(just to clarify)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Shocker. ;-)

* * *

You know that feeling? When you've _finally_ gotten all comfy in your chair and your mom asks you to go do some frivolous thing like stop your brothers from causing mass destruction, per usual. And you keep willing your legs to move but they just won't budge?

Well this is exactly like that. Only there's no chair, and no mom, and definitely no comfy…there's just a brother. One large, angry, red, freight-train of a brother barreling your way and two very stubborn legs.

"Come on, come on," I urged my rebellious extremities, "We've got to get out of here and…"

"Oh, too late," I said, glaring angrily at my legs for the things they get me into, "Hello Ron."

"What the bloody hell was that about Ginny?" Ron bellowed obnoxiously.

"Well you see Ron, there's a very good explanation for everything…Oh my god!Is thatHermione doing a Bulgarian strip-tease!" I screamed, pointing.

Ron whirled around his mouth wide-open in shock allowing me to gracefully run like hell in the other direction. You'd think he would wise up but, no, it still works every time.

I finally make it to the stairs when, of course, the staircases start changing. These sorts of things always happen to me.

So, instead of hiding outside, I, of course, end up in the dungeons near Snape's classroom.

So here I am, minding my own business, just waiting for the staircases to change again when, of course, the Potions class lets out.

Now I'd love to tell you that it was the Hufflepuffs leaving Snape's classroom and I waved at Neville, or even that it was the Ravenclaws who were finding their way back and I got to say hello to Luna.

But no, of course not, of course it had to be the Slytherins exiting the Potions room.

Of bloody course… I have the worst luck.

So, I did what any normal person would do…I stared angrily at the staircases and hoped no-one would notice I existed.

But noooo…that would be too much to ask. Within seconds the world's-most-annoying drawl interrupted my thoughts and disrupted my glaring.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" Draco Malfoy sneered in my general direction.

"Knitting," I said, quite wittily if I do say so myself, and returned to my previous occupation of staring at the staircases.

"Please," Draco sneered must unbecomingly, "Can your family even afford knitting needles?"

"You know what your problem is Malfoy?" I asked, striding over to the greasy git.

I stopped within inches of his slimy blonde head, leaned up and whispered, "It's that all the money in the world _still _can't buy you brain cells."

I then flicked him with my charms notebook in the back of the head and made to run off when, of course, my darn legs again got tangled in my messenger bag and I tripped.

"Oh please, Weasley," Draco said condescendingly, as if my biting comments had made no impact what-so-ever, "Don't you have some poetry to be composing for Potter or something?"

Don't you have some poetry to be composing for Potter or something. He must say that orit's likenessat least five times a day. The boy is completely daft, his lack of intelligent insults making my life miserable daily.

I mean, he could harp on the hair, the second-hand robes, the freckles, the brothers, but if he mentions that stupid singing valentine one more time I swear I'll…

Malfoy was saved from me flying off the broomhandle on him with the arrival of his hideous girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson.

I had to cover my ears at the repulsive sound of her cooing, "Draco-darling!" over and over again.

"Not now, Pansy," Draco replied coldly, "Can't you see I'm busy taunting?"

"Come on Draco-dear, forget about her," Pansy said hanging on his arm revoltingly.

"Okay," Draco said, giving in, "I guess Potter's little girlfriend has got enough work to do anyways. Tell me Weasley can you think of anything that rhymes with pathetic excuse for a wizard? Because I'm simply at a loss."

That is it. I don't even flipping like Harry anymore. If that stupid git doesn't get off the subject of that freaking singing valentine which I didn't even send I swear I'm going to…

Kill him?

Castrate him?

Cover him and chocolate pudding and force him to bellydance on the Great-hall tables?

I never got a chance to decide which one exactly as a harmless piece of paper caught my eye as it drifted out of Pansy's purse and landed on the ground.

As soon as the sniggering Slytherins had left I quickly grabbed the paper and skimmed its contents.

I smirked evilly as I realized how big this simple note was.

As they say, revenge is truly, truly sweet.

And so began Project Retribution.

* * *

Please Review! 


	2. Revenge is sweet

Well I didn't feel like getting poked to death by x oh so daring so I decided to update quickly. :-D

Major thanks to x oh so daring, Tomsgirl2005, Phoenix Feather Queen, and theQuibbleringQuibblerer for my first reviews! You guys are hilarious!

(much apologies if you reviewed between the time when I wrote this and when I updated and I missed you!)

**EEEEEP:** Okay so I made a huge and when I say huge I mean colossal terrible horrible error of MONSTROUS PROPORTIONS in the last chapter! I implied that Neville was a Hufflepuff! How could I be so stupid! Beats self Bad dobby! Bad dobby!

So, to all of you who noticed my epic mistake, apologies apologies apologies. I would go back and edit it but I'm not sure how to do that without changing the whole chapter around and nonsense. So, to make up for this horrid monstrosity on my part I gave Neville a special scene outside the GRYFFINDOR (which he must certainly is) common room. Apologies Neville! Apologies good readers!

So now…on with the story!

* * *

I moved quickly back to the Gryffindor common-room, hastily skimming the calligraphic note in all of its horrid heart-dotting monstrosity.

My glee grew with every line it just kept getting better and better and better!

"Oh yes, Revenge is sweet! Payback is a motha! Vengeance will be mine!" I screamed down the hallway as I neared the portrait of the fat-lady.

"Um, Ginny?"

I slowly looked up over the edge of the note at one cowering Neville Longbottom.

"Um, Are you okay, Ginny?" he asked, seeming somewhat frightened…of what I have no idea.

"Yes Neville, I'm fine, Neville," I said returning my attention to my paper, "Nice to see you, Neville, Lovely weather we're having, Neville, Sunny skies with a 100 percentchance for a torrential downpour…OF VENGANCE!"

Neville jumped and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Really, I can't imagine what's gotten into that boy. So jumpy and twitchy, you'd think there was a psycho on the loose or something. Oh well, I bid him farewell and continued on up to my room where I had business of the most important matter: retribution, of course, to attend to.

The rest of the day was kind of a blur. I sent a cryptic message via owl, I ate some chocolate frogs, I beat Fred in Wizard's chess, I saved Hermione from becoming a large purple fuzzy beaver (the twins latest treat), I ate a few licorice wands, I painted my nails blue, I totally owned Draco Malfoy, I ate a couple more licorice wands in celebration…

Wait, wait, wait…Let's go back to the whole owning Malfoy thing. That, I feel, requires a tid bit more attention.

Approximately 8:46 p.m: behind a statue... somewhere in Hogwarts.

My prey, a large blonde male, shows up. He pitifully calls out, "Hello."

I mysteriously step out of the shadows.

"Hello Malfoy," I say captivatingly.

Malfoy turns around and gives a little shriek of fright.

"Ginny! You sent me that incredibly intelligent and wittily cryptic note? I can't believe it! Everything I ever thought about you is wrong! I'll never bother you again! I must worship you now!" he says.

Malfoy then proceeds to bow down and repeatedly chant "I am not worthy!"

…

Okay, so that didn't really happen. But, hey, I thought it sounded pretty believable.

What actually happened was this…

"Hello Malfoy," I say captivatingly.

Malfoy turns around and smiles delightedly.

"Ginny. I knew it had to be you. All these years, hoping you would notice me have finally paid off! I'm in love with you, Ginerva my queen!" he said.

"Psh, too bad I don't feel the same way, loser," I said charmingly, "Now make with the bowing."

Then, he proceeded to bow down and repeatedly chant "I am not worthy!"

…

Still not believing this? Darnet. Fine fine already…the truth.

"Hello Malfoy," I say captivatingly.

Malfoy turns around and scoffs rudely.

"Weasley, why the hell did you call me out here? Wanted to see what wealthy looks like close-up?" he sneered.

Now normally I would have come up with some witty and biting comment that would have sent him bawling to intensive therapy for years….but tonight, I was too excited about getting to my point.

"I called you here, Malfoy," I said condescendingly, "To discuss a certain agreement of ours."

"What agreement? We don't have an agreement," Malfoy said annoyingly.

"I was getting there!" I said exasperatedly, "Our agreement on how you are to never again mention a certain singing valentine from years ago or tease me about the boy who received it."

"And why am I going to agree to that?" Malfoy said, smirking his little smirky-way.

"Because," I said, pulling Pansy's note out of my pocket, "You don't want the whole world to know about your pet names, isn't that right Mr. Snugglebottom."

Draco blanched white in terror. This time, I'm not even making it up.

"Loveyducks, Huggybear, snookums?" I said, smirking my **better **smirky-way.

"Dear Draco," I begin to read, "The sun shines the color of your beautiful platinum locks, the sky is blue, blue like the depths of your loving eyes…"

"My eyes are freaking gray," Draco interrupted rudely.

I shot him a glare and continued.

"The roses are red, the violets are blue, the birds sing to the tune of my everlasting love for you. Oh my dearest schmoopy I long for the hours when we can be together. I wait in agony during the time when were apart…"

This time I was interrupted again by a gagging fit from Draco.

"Oh my little lovemuffin won't you play Dr. Snuggles with me…"

"Do I really need to continue," I asked, starting to feel a little nauseated myself.

"Where does she come up with this repulsive crap?" he said, looking like he was about to blow chunks all over me.

"Here's a better question," I said, switching into full evil-plan mode, "What to do with it?"

"Should I, perhaps, broadcast it over the whole school? Send you a howler with it in it? Make millions of flyers and pass them out everywhere? Hire a dozen dancing lawn-gnomes to sing it during breakfast in the Great-Hall?"

I twirled it around staring gleefully at Draco's horrified face.

"You wouldn't," he said, his eyes wide in terror.

"Oh, but I would," I chuckled.

Draco, in a last attempt, grabbed the letter from me and ripped it into shreds.

"Hah, Now you can't!" he declared, stupidly.

I merely remained leaning nonchalantly against the wall and said cooly, tapping my head, "Oh, but it's all up here. I've got it memorized. It's all in my mind."

Draco hastily grabbed his wand.

"Uh..uh..uh," I said, "My completely protected from memory-obliterating charms head."

"What do you want?" Draco said eyeing me warily.

"Now there's a good question, snookie-puss, what do I want?" I said pacing around him thinking slowly, "What do I want?"

* * *

And there I leave you. :-D So, besides an end to the Harry valentine mockery…what do you guys think Ginny should demand?

Hope you liked it and you don't think I'm too evil for that nauseating love letter and for the little cliffy.

Review!


	3. You're the one that I want

I updated quickly for all those who reviewed!

I did want to say though that I'm sorry the chapters are kind of short... the reason for that is that I'm also working on another D/G fic titled Princess (check it out:-) ) where the chapters are slightly longer and more in depth...so that consumes more of my time.

That doesn't mean I love this fic any less though! It just means that I will update it very quickly if I have the proper incentive (aka: reviews!)

:-D

Also I wrote personal notes to all who reviewed at the bottom! Yay personal notes!

* * *

"Hmm…What do I want?" I reiterated, walking in circles around Draco. 

"Let's see…Well first I want _you _to stop teasing me," I said, smirking.

"Altogether?" Draco said sadly, like a two year old getting their toys yanked away from them. Really, the boy is quite needy.

"Altogether mainly," I repeated firmly for his infantile mind, "But especially about said Harry/valentine incident of years past."

"But..but," Draco said, open-mouthed, "What am I going to do all day? Who am I going to mock mercilessly?"

"Don't worry," I said patting him on the head, "There's always Ron."

That seemed to cheer him up a bit.

"What else do I want…" I said thinking it over, "Ooh! I want a pony!"

"A pony?" Draco said staring critically at me, "You want me to get you a pony?"

"Well…you are here to cater to my every beck and call, and I've always wanted one."

"And where are you going to keep said-pony?" He said, amusedly.

Darn him! Why didn't I think of that!

"Umm…oh alright already, I'll settle for a small puppy," I decided.

"A puppy?" he asked bewilderedly, "No-one here has a puppy!"

"Well no-one here has a pony either," I replied haughtily, "I already have a Pygmy puff and now I want a puppy!"

You'd think he would realize not to argue with the girl that will determine the happiness of his existence.

"Fine, fine, I'll get you a puppy," he said then added under his breath, "Weirdo…"

"What was that?" I asked, using my keen sense of hearing.

"Um…Smeardo? Like you should, uh, smear the dough on your…bagel?" he said hastily.

"Uh huh…" I said, giving him an odd look, "Well in that case, add a dozen bagels to the list."

"Darnet," he replied.

"What else, what else?" I pondered aloud, "What would you ask for if the situation was reversed?"

"Me?" he asked stupidly, "I'd ask for you to leave me alone and never speak to me again."

"Brilliant!" I replied, and he looked almost hopeful, "Well then, you must always speak to me nicely when I wish it!"

He looked crestfallen.

"You didn't think that would actually work did you?" I teased.

"Remind me again why you're not in Slytherin," he said haughtily.

I held up a piece of my hair. "Hellooo," I said pointing at it.

Really….the boy is quite daft.

"But anyways….back to the list!" I shouted, "Quit distracting me."

"Will you just hurry up and list it all so I can go," he asked, quite rudely if you ask me.

"Fine," I said haughtily, "You want to know everything I want in the world? You've got it."

"I want an endless supply of licorice wands and chocolate frogs, (at this point I just started to ramble) I want my brother to leave me alone, I want people to stop bothering me about liking Harry (because I don't), I want Snape to stop bothering me about stupid Potions just because I'm failing the stupid class, I want to make Gryffindor quidditch-team, I want to …."

(A/N: This should keep me writing for a while. :-D )

"Woah woah woah, Weasley…slow down. You want me to do all these things for you?" Draco said, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Oh, yeah, you're still here," I said, coming back down to earth, "What did I say again?"

"You said that you wanted me to get you a puppy, a dozen bagels, be nice to you in the halls and talk to you, break up with Pansy, get you an endless supply of licorice wands and chocolate frogs, get your git of a brother to leave you alone, get people to stop bothering you about Potter, stop Snape from failing you in Potions, and help you make the Quidditch team," He repeated.

"I said all that? Hmm…I think I zoned out after chocolate frogs. But I can't seem to recall telling you to break up with Pansy though…" I said, thinking hard.

"Well, actually…I added that one in. But obviously I have to break up with her…just look at that note!"

"Can't argue with logic," I replied, "But as for my list of demands, I guess that will do quite nicely if you think you can actually do all that…plus any other things I should think up along the way."

"Geez, Weasley!" he shouted, "I'm only human!"

"Yes, and you're forgetting that I hold the happiness of your little human life in the palm of my hand," I said with a (some-what) evil laugh, "So you must do all I say!"

"Yes, master," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Come to think of it…I've always wanted a personal slave…" I said, a dangerous glint in my eyes.

Just then we were interrupted by a some-what familiar character striding up.

"Uh, Draco…what's going on?"

* * *

And there I end it! Geez, I'm becoming like the cliff-hanger queen! I promise to update very very soon and let you know who this mysterious new addition to the story is. I will make you review for it though! 

Is it Snape? Lucius? Pansy? Ron? Harry?Draco? Crabbe? Goyle? Dumbledore? None of the above?

You must review if you want to find out! evil grin

* * *

Personal notes: 

I'm Blond. James Blond.- thanks so much for the review! I will certainly keep writing you more! By the way, Love the penname!

xx Night Angel xx- wow, such a compliment about the funny thing! thank you so much! I'm sorry the chapters are short but I promise to update very regularly! p.s. I know what I would demand too ;-) lol!

StarLightStarBright567- personal slave! yay! I'm also planning on working the shopping trip in there later :-D. Thanks for the great ideas!

Phoenix Feather Queen- I know! Pansy's so awful sometimes! I tried to help him out on that one in this chapter though! Thanks for the review!

Dracokitten- wow, thanks for the awesomeideas! I might just have to put your active imagination to good use! lol ;-)

Tomsgirl2005- Lol, I know! Wasn't it completely repulsive? That's what I was going for...I actually just googled petnames and love letters and combined some stuff from some sites to create that horrid monstrosity! hehe! thanks for reviewing!

theQuibbleringQuibblerer- Wow, your penname is certainly a tongue-twister! I love it! And thanks so much for your reviews!

Raiast- lol, sorry about the pizza! I almost had Draco blanch again in this chapter but then I figured I'd give him and his delicate complexion a break. You're hilarious! thanks for the review!

x oh so daring-Lol! Thank you for mentioning Ginny's attitude! I wasn't sure if I made her too crazy or anything! She's kind of like me...just trying to keep life interesting! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Eve Granger- Thank you! I was trying to make her evil in a Fred/George sort of manner...everyone knows evil kids have more fun! or not...but still! lol

Ange de l'eau- I'm glad you liked it! Updates will be pretty regular I'm hoping so I hope you keep reading! Thanks so much for the great review!

sidlovesnancy1979- haha! I'm planning on her sharing some tidbits with a few people just to keep Draco, her newest personal slave, in line. Thanks for the review and the inspiration!

lorina- "exuisitly bon. fantastique!" Well, I'm honored! I also saw on your author page that you are Canadian...so I'm double honored! (mild Canada obsession...ignore me)lol, thanks for reading:-)

Nyah1- lol, I try. ;-) thanks for the review!

Thank you all for being amazing and inspirational! Keep reviewing! Yay!


	4. Bringing in the Blaise

Okay so this chapter is really really short. Forgive me!

I'll make it up to you next chapter hopefully. Sorry!

* * *

"Uh, Draco…what's going on?" asked Blaise Zabini, striding up.

Draco was apparently struck mute so I replied simply for him, "I'm black-mailing him."

"Unchallenged," Blaise replied with a grin.

"So Draco, what's she got on you?" he asked, highly amused.

Draco, miraculously recovering his voice, replied, "A note from Pansy."

"Oh yes, I read one of those once," Blaise responded thoughtfully.

"How does every-bloody-one get their hands on these things!" Draco whined loudly.

"I can't seem to recall what it said though…" Blaise pondered, deep in thought.

"Does the word snookie-puss bring anything back?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh god! Oh god! It's all coming back! Repressed memories! Repressed memories!" Blaise shouted, clutching at his head.

"Ooohh…I think I'm going to be sick," he said turning a lovely shade of puce.

"Join the club," Draco said sourly.

Blaise eventually picked himself back up and said to me, "I hope you're milking this for all it's worth."

"Oh believe me, I am," I replied with a smile

"How very Slytherin of you," he said with an appraising smirk

"Hey isn't anybody on my side here?" Draco said, brooding darkly.

"Nope," I said just as Blaise replied, "No, sorry mate."

"I hate Pansy-bleeding-Parkinson."

* * *

I know what you're thinking…you're thinking: How short! How cruel! This doesn't even deserve a review!

And you'd be absolutely right. But just let me explain myself…ok, I got nothing.

But no seriously, I was planning on writing more but it just seemed wrong to end it anywhere else.

I'm sorry! At least you now know it's Blaise! Whoo!

If you would be so kind as to review anyways I could promise you a nice big chapter for next time!

:-D please?


	5. Bizarre Breakfast Blues

1295 words of pure Ginny goodness!

Okay..so maybe not pure goodness. I admit this isn't my greatest piece of work..but it's longer and fun!

So read on!

:-D

* * *

-

The next morning I awake to the screams of what appears to be a mob of angry, attacking hair.

"GINNY! GINNYYYYY!"

"mmff" I replied soundly turning over.

"Wake up Ginny!"

"AAAAAAHHH!" I screamed at the sight of some unknown horrid creature.

"Ginny?" I hear the voice asks as Hermione suddenly surfaces beneath the monster.

"Hermione! What are you doing underneath all that….ohhhhh," I said finally realizing the situation.

I'm sorry already! I'm a little slow in the morning.

"What are you doing in here Hermione?" I ask pulling the blanket covers off of me.

"I came in to wake you up, your roommates had already left," she replied reasonably.

But as always, such reason is lost on me so early in the morning.

"Hermione! It's only…7:16!" I said rolling over and looking at my clock.

"Exactly, your first class—potions with snape—starts at 7:30."

Here's where the screaming begins.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled hastily running around and grabbing all of my school stuff.

"Thanks Hermione, See you later Hermione, Don't let the door hit you on the way out Hermione, Bye Hermione!" I hastily recited, rushing out the door.

I heard a faint "Ginny! Wait!" but ignored it and continued to walk as quickly as humanly possible towards the potions room.

On my way down to the dungeons I nearly ran over Draco who smirked and said, "Nice outfit, Weasley."

I mean, I know I told him to be nice to me and all, but…nice outfit? That's a little extreme. Besides I'm just wearing my school uniform like always.

A little further down I rushed past a bewildered Blaise who merely whistled and said, "Looking good, Ginny!"

What is going on here? Either the uniforms have suddenly become very "in" or everyone in this whole school has finally lost it. Or both. I'm beginning to think both is more likely.

7:28..

I'm running, running, running…

7:29..

almost there…

7:30..

yes! Made it! Haha!

I turn the corner into the potions classroom still doing my victory dance to bump into a very large, very angry Snape and a completely empty classroom.

"Ginny Weasley," He said coldly, "If you happened to pay one iota of attention you would have noted that class for today has been rescheduled to next Thursday for my meeting with Dumbledore. And, yes, your five foot long essay on Animagi will be due then, if you can perhaps remember."

"But professor it was only a four foot long…." I tried.

"…FIVE foot long," he interrupted, daring me to challenge him.

Normally…I might have been up to it but this morning he seemed extra testy so I let it go.

"Yes Professor."

"Now out of my way," he said brushing past me, "And I will be taking five points from Gryffindor for your inappropriate attire."

Nice outfit? Looking Good? Inappropriate Attire? Oh no.

I slowly, fearfully looked down to see that I had, in fact, not changed into my uniform this morning. I had been in such a hurry that I had been running around all of Hogwarts wearing just my red and green plaid pajama bottoms, a skimpy black tanktop, and fuzzy lion slippers.

I mean…how can you possibly NOT notice the fact that you are running around on lion slippers!

Normal people would have noticed.

Normal people would have had their friends point this sort of thing out to them.

Normal people just don't run around Hogwarts in their pajamas.

I just had to be abnormal didn't I.

Urgh! These kind of things _always_ happen to me.

Well fine, If I'm going to traipse around the school wearing next to nothing I must as well traipse my way down to grab some breakfast. Everyone will, of course, be gone by now.

Wrong. Again.

Everyone was not gone. Actually everyone was sitting there staring at me as I entered the Great Hall. And I mean EVERYONE.

These kinds of things always happen to me.

Well fine. Decency be damned! I gathered my wits together and marched over to Gryffindor table, glaring at everyone who dared to look at me.

Being the almighty perceptive being that I am I noticed two very important things while glaring. One being that Pansy was sitting on the lap of Marcus Flint, torn between snogging him and glaring at Draco who didn't seem to care at all. Oh how the "mighty" have fallen, I guess Draco actually did break up with her. I can almost feel a twinge of pity for Pansy before recalling that love letter and pity is replaced by puke rising in my throat.

The second crucial tidbit is that Hermione is apparently giving Ron the cold shoulder. I can't imagine what the idiot has gotten himself into now. Poor thing never even stood a chance. Specially against that hyperactive waker-upper girl… Okay, so my insults are never so good in the morning. Especially after being RUDELY-AWAKEN and COMPLETELY HUMILIATED here!

I eventually sat down next to Colin who was hastily scarfing down his eggs.

I grabbed a green apple to munch and glared at everyone sniggering at my attire as the mail started flying in. I had just started complaining to Colin about how I never got any mail when a large black owl I'd never seen before dropped a package on top of my oatmeal, splattering it all over Colin.

"Um….Sorry about that," I said to the oatmeal drenched sputtering boy.

Colin dashed off to go clean himself I presume when Ron the insufferable showed up.

"War thart?" he asked with his mouth full of toast.

"That," I replied wittily, "Is a package."

"And that," I said, pointing at his mouth, "Is repulsive."

He grinned and caught me up in a brotherly hug, suffocating the life out of me.

"Gerroff me Ron, you're squeezing me to death," I said, muffled.

"Oh sorry… later little sis," he said, finally walking off.

So sometimes he isn't that bad…

I sat back down and turned to my package. I opened it up and a dozen bagels rolled out. Hah, the prat actually sent me the bagels, surprising I must say. I looked over to the Slytherin table to see Draco and Blaise grinning back at me. Draco gave me a quick wink before pointing back towards my mail.

I noticed a note on what was left of the package and grabbed it off, remarking to myself about how easy it's been to manipulate Malfoy.

Just then another swarm of owls came in.

"A second mail?" I said confusedly to the girl sitting next to me.

She shook her head unhelpfully and turned back to her porridge. Really, is everyone around here completely useless?

I began to notice with terror that the multitude of owls began circling straight above me. Simultaneously they all dropped what they were carrying.

"Oh shoot," I managed to say before being covered in a landslide of licorice wands and chocolate frogs.

What's worse is as the licorice wands covered me up to my eyes the chocolate frogs seemed to actually be attacking people! They jumped off the pile in all directions throwing each house table into utter confusion and chaos.

I hastily freed my arm and looked down at the note still in my hand and read, "I hope you like pumpernickel (the bagels I mean). By the way, You did say _life-time supply_, didn't you?

P.S. Love the Plaid."

I hastily turned (as far as I could being trapped by licorice wands) to see Draco high-five Blaise, both wearing matching smirks.

I tried to free myself by twisting around but to no avail, I was stuck fast in the mass of sweets surrounding me. I eventually gave up trying and just stayed there glaring at a certain blonde-haired git and the chaos all around.

I freaking hate Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Oh, come on now...y'all didn't really expect Draco Malfoy, the little Slytherin that he is, to take all this blackmail lying down did you!

He must retaliate! And keep things interesting! And be cunning as well as incredibly sexy!

So there. :-)

Review! Not only will you make my day but you will make me write faster:-D


	6. Doggy Days

Just to clear a few things up—the first little part is in third person point of view then we go straight back to first person Ginny, then back to third person point of view then back to Ginny. It sounds more confusing than it is I promise.

To all those who reviewed—I love you! Keep it up my little inspirations! I made this chapter extra long for you!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Third person Point of View ---- Great Hall, Slytherin table**

**-**

"So Blaise," Draco said watching his work of genius unfold, "I was thinking maybe you could help me with my next 'task' from Ginny."

"Why's that?" Blaise replied, tearing his eyes away from the candy-coated redhead.

"Well, the littlest Weasley wants a dog…" Draco said trailing off, implying the rest with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Oh, does she now?" Blaise replied, a dangerous smirk lighting up his face.

Both boys turned back to the spectacle, an extremely Slytherin plan forming in their minds.

-

**1st person Ginny --- Gryffindor rooms**

-

RETALIATION! That boy is in deep deep trouble. Retaliation is completely necessary…Oh, I will have my revenge. Mark my words…Draco Malfoy will rue the day he ever crossed me.

I finally washed the remains of sticky licorice out of my hair and settled down in the common room, planning my brilliant revenge.

The note was, of course, off-limits for now. That letter is way too high of a bargaining chip to play it now. I must keep dangling the possibility of the horrific note to get what I want and yet come up with an even more brilliant attack.

Sigh…this is going to be difficult.

Frustrated with my lack of schemes I finally headed up to my dorm room. I open the door and what do you expect I find? A large adorably overgrown dog sitting on my bed with a letter next to it.

"Sorry about the candy mishap. Hope you like the dog."

No need to ask where that came from. He actually got me the dog. Something must be terribly wrong. I finally turn back to the brown-eyed, panting beauty and notice a green collar with a silver tag that says "Handsome" on it. Must be a boy. Well I always wanted a dog this cute so I guess you shouldn't kick a gift-giver in the mouth.

Unless that ugly mouth belongs to the foulest creature known to man—Malfoy. In which case, kicking will do very nicely. I sit back on my bed and my newfound pet puts it's forepaws and head in my lap.

As I sit there stroking Handsome's ears I desperately try to come up with a plan. Normally revenge comes so easily to me but right now I can only think of one thing. And even I'll admit that castration seems a little harsh.

"How am I going to get Draco back?" I randomly ponder aloud, getting up to look through the basic pranking kit I get every year from the twins.

"I think I can help with that."

The kit drops to the floor with a resounding clank as I whirl around.

"Zabini! But how did you? I mean what..but..but…"

"Magic," he replies with that blasted smirk covering his blasted face.

"Blaise, you prat! You're an unregistered animagus!" I screamed, throwing a hairbrush at him.

He, of course, effortlessly catches it and laughs. Damn him.

"Observant, aren't you?" he says still laughing. That twerp.

"Handsome?" I ask, pointing at the dog tag hanging from his neck, "Figures."

He just gives an annoyingly cheeky grin as man's worst nightmare, Hermione Granger, is heard coming up the stairs.

"Blaise!" I say, instinctively tackling him off my bed.

Now he's pinning me down onto the floor, Maybe that wasn't such a bright idea after all.

"Blaise! You have to get out of here! If Hermione sees you in here she'll blow a gasket!"

"And we can't have that can we?" Blaise smirked, not budging an inch.

"Blaise…" I warned under my breath.

5:04 p. m. –Hermione is heard coming up the stairs.

5:04 and thirty seconds p.m. –Hermione's hand is heard on the doorknob.

5:04 and thirty-five seconds p.m. –I acknowledge my fate as Hermione toast.

5:04 and thirty-six seconds p.m. –Blaise winks at me and rolls off me and under my bed.

5:04 and thirty-seven seconds p.m. –Hermione comes in and finds me lying sprawled out on the floor.

For the rest of eternity p.m. –Damn Blaise Zabini!

"Um..hi Hermione," I said slyly, "I was just exercising…"

"On the floor?" she says and I notice the tear-stains on her cheeks.

"Yes, but that's not important. Hermione, what's wrong?" I ask being the ever sympathetic being that I am. Wow do I rock.

"It's just…I got in another fight with Ron," she finally admits, plopping down on the bed.

"Hermione! You might not want to sit there…" I trail off at her confused look, "Uh..nevermind."

I jump up on the bed next to her, making sure to bounce around a few times as I do.

"So what happened?" I ask.

"It's just I like him so much but he's so completely daft to it all that sometimes I think he doesn't even like me at all," she said, starting to cry again, "And he does the stupidest things."

"Well, unchallenged to the latter," I said, smiling, "But as to the former, Ron definitely does like you. He's just daft. Don't give up on him Hermione, we're all counting on you to make him a tolerable human-being. Don't let me down!"

She laughs. Hah! I'm so good.

"I guess you're right," she says, getting up to leave, "Thanks Ginny, I don't know what came over me."

"No problem, the love doctor is always open for business," I said as she shut the door.

"Love doctor?" wafts up from underneath my bed, "That was some hella pathetic, Weasley."

"Oh, shut up, I'm not the one underneath the bed," I reply, sticking my tongue out at him as he rolls out, still smirking.

Seriously though, is that smirk like frozen into their countenance at all times? It's getting kind of creepy.

"So are you going to take me up on my offer or not?"

"What offer was this again?" I asked.

"To help you get revenge on Draco."

"And why would you want to do that?"

"I have some personal interest in keeping this battle going…"

"And you don't think I can handle Draco on my own? Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't," he said, again with the smirk, "I'm a Slytherin. But you should accept my help, because you need it. And because I'm the best."

"The best? Please. You wouldn't stand one minute caught in a Weasley prank-war."

"Okay so maybe not, after all—I have seen what your brothers candies do—but against Draco, I'm the best."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"I've been his best friend since birth practically."

"Who's older?" I ask slyly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Me," he replies as if he's won something.

I let it slide.

"Cut to the chase Zabini…"

"As I was saying, I'veknown him since birth…"

"So?" I ask.

"Soo…I've got access to the _ultimate_ in revenge—baby pictures."

"No," I reply, my mouth dropping open in shock.

This is too good to be humanly true.

Blaise pulls a picture from his wallet.

"You keep Draco's baby pictures in your wallet? That's going from friend to freaky, even for you," I say concernedly.

"Are you kidding me? This is the ultimate ice-breaker for parties or anything. I pull the picture out and they're all 'Aww the cute baby' then I tell them it's Draco Malfoy and whatever their drinking automatically comes out their nose. Works like a charm, everytime."

"These will do quite nicely," I say flipping through the pictures excitedly, "But I am surprised at you. This is pretty high on the betrayal list for best friends. I mean, even for a Slytherin…"

"I'm counting on you needing these pictures more than I need my limbs. Because that's what Draco will do if he can pin it on me. You owe me big, Weasley."

"Ohh…So that's what this is all about. You're a double-crosser with demands?"

He leans smugly against the wall and crosses his arms across his chest.

"The best kind," he smirks.

"Okay, I admit… I'm in your debt…for now. But someone promised me a dog and right now all I've got is a yappy brunette git," I reply with a smirk of my own.

Blaise transforms back into my dog and licks my hand. That stupid player.

"Bye Handsome," I say, opening the door so he can leave the Gryffindor dorms undetected.

I return to the pictures. These are gold. Sheer gold. We are talking the ultimate in revenge. I guess I can allow my little Handsome to live…for now.

-

**Third person Point of View ---- Somewhere in the Slytherin dorms.**

-

"Did the plan go alright?" Draco asked as Blaise came in.

"Alright? She practically jumped me when she found out it was me," Blaise said cockily.

"Where were you?" Draco said raising an eyebrow amusedly.

"On her bed," Blaise said with a smug grin.

Draco's eyes darkened.

"What?" Blaise asked innocently, "You got a claim on the littlest Weasley or something?"

"No!" Draco replied hastily, his brow furrowing,"…Just…Just leave her alone Blaise."

"Alright…Alright," Blaise said raising up his hands in protest, "She's all yours."

"Very funny," Draco said rolling his eyes, "But did you get what I asked for?"

"Yeah yeah," Blaise said casually, "I got what you wanted."

"Well?" Draco prodded.

"Well what?" Blaise said with an innocent smile.

"You're loving this aren't you."

"Immensely."

"Just tell me already Blaise."

"Fine take all of the fun out of it why don't you," Blaise said turning to Draco with a grin.

"Go on."

"Hermione has apparently got a thing for the male Weasel. Feeling's mutual," Blaise said with an accomplished smile.

"Perfect," Draco said leaning back in his chair with a smirk.

-

**1st person Ginny ---- Great Hall the next Morning.**

**-**

"Tut tut, It looks like rain," I proclaim as I walk by Harry and the gang at breakfast.

A flick of my wand upwards and, what do you know, these random pictures of this random blonde-headed boy in diapers come raining down on all the house tables.

How completely random.

I shoot a look at Draco as the papers start raining down and our eyes meet for a brief moment before his eyes-widen in acknowledgment.

I note with glee that he is the first to grab a paper and his eyes flash from momentary terror to long-term anger.

He turns and glares at Blaise who shoots him a sympathetic look of bewilderment. Dang, the boy is good. I need to learn that look…I think Draco half-bought it.

"WEASLEY!" He rings out in rage, echoing across the Great Hall.

And that's my cue…Ginny out.

* * *

Look how long that was! Doesn't that deserve a review!

Come on now...Don't be stingy with the love!

:-D


	7. Excess of Lip Action

:-D

Last chapter got such an excess of love that I was planning on replying to everyone and reading everyone's fics and the usual but then I figured that the best reply would be a new chapter!

So here it is, hope it doesn't disappoint!

Warning: I did happen to make some characters in this chapter a little AU. Okay, so not so much the people as it is this excessive amount of lip action would probably never happen. But screw the rules! Yay snarky revenge-esque lip action! ;-D

* * *

-

I woke up feeling much happier the next morning. I brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, **put my uniform on**(thankfully), and headed down into the common room.

So I'm frolicking down the steps. All perfectly happy, Dean and Seamus are playing wizard's chess, Harry's reading a book by the fire, I'm all tra-la-la-ling around when BAM it hits me, I whirl around quickly and there's Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch.

And no, they aren't just sitting there like normally people…they are all cuddled up and holding hands and whispering. And there he goes, oh god, he's leaning in. AAAAHHH! My brother and Hermione are sitting on the couch holding hands and kissing. This is so wrong.

I can feel myself unable to tear my eyes away, it's like watching a bad broom collision. My body is involuntarily dragging me in their direction, bile rising in my throat. Hey! Maybe I'll puke on them! That would make things interesting.

I'm getting closer and closer to the couch as if in a trance when all of a sudden a pair of hands grabs me out of nowhere and pulls me back.

"I know the feeling," Harry says, pulling me away from them, "They've been at it the whole morning."

"I think I'm going to hurl," I proclaim, clutching my aching stomach.

Harry laughs appreciatively and shakes his head in agreement.

"I don't know what's gotten into them. This is totally uncharacteristic," Harry says.

"They've been beating around the bush about liking each other for 5 years now, and now they're all of a sudden randomly making out? In front of the whole common room!" I shout quietly, "This is totally wrong in so many ways."

"I know, it's kind ofstarting to creep me out," Harry says, his glasses sliding down his nose as he looks in their direction.

"I've got to get out of here," I reply, my head starting to spin in nausea, "Thanks for stopping me, I think. I have a feeling it wouldn't have ended well if I actually did go over there."

"What are friends for?" Harry says with a grin, returning to his book.

I quickly exit via the Fat Lady and breathe a breath of fresh air. I'm walking towards the Great Hall when all of a sudden I see an extremely familiar brunette head of hair.

"Hey Handsome," I say sneaking up from behind.

"What's up, Freckles?" Blaise replies turning around and grinning at me.

"Other then the overwhelming feeling of nausea from watching Ron and Hermione kissing, nothing," I respond, clutching my head in pain.

"Don't worry," Blaise says, smirking as always, "You'll thank me later."

"Thank you? Why would I thank….oh," I say, looking up at him wide-eyed, "What did you do to them!"

"It was Draco's plan," he replies with a nonchalant shrug, "I merely played matchmaker and gave them a manipulative shove in the right direction."

"You did this!" I yell, slapping his arm, "What, Draco's revenge for the baby pictures is to try and make me puke to death?"

"Not quite," Blaise said giving me a 'watch this' grin.

"Hey Weasley!" Blaise shouts over my shoulder at Ron and Hermione hand-in-hand heading to breakfast, "I'm making fun of your sister over here!"

Ron apparently didn't hear him as he just kept on smiling at Hermione.

"Weasley, your sister is dating Seamus! I caught them making out in a broom closet!" Blaise shouts again.

"Uh-huh, okay," Ron replies, his eyes never leaving Hermione's.

"Ginny here is the one that put those fake spiders in your bed last year," Blaise yells atRon.

Then hewhispers under his breath with a wink to me, "Actually that was us."

"That's nice," Ron replies, a dreamy glaze in his eyes.

"Woah," I said, shocked, "How'd you do that?"

"Art of Love, my dear," Blaise says, "It should take a good two weeks before that wears off."

"I can get away with anything without Ron peering over my shoulder and making huge fusses!" I proclaim, excitedly.

"Exactly," Blaise says, laughing at me, "Wasn't that on your list of demands for Malfoy? Get your brother off your back?"

"Oh yeah," I remember, "Wait, so Malfoy isn't still angry about the baby pictures?"

"Angry? No," Blaise says, "Out for revenge? Most definitely."

"Crap," I reply eloquently.

"Thankfully I managed to deflect most of the baby picture anger. He barely even attacked me," Blaise said smiling.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," I say hurriedly, "So what's he planning?"

"Like I'm going to tell you," he said with a smirk.

"Why not!" I ask, putting on my best pout.

"Hello, Double agent, Remember," Blaise said, seemingly immune to the pout, "Sorry Weasley but right now I'm on Draco's side."

"Fine," I reply storming off.

"Fine," Blaise replies with a smirk, slinking off to the Slytherin dorms.

* * *

-

**3rd person --- somewhere in the Slytherin dorms**

"I am a genius!" Draco proclaimed as Blaise came striding in.

"Yeah yeah, You've been trying to get me to believe that for years," Blaise said, flopping down on the couch with a grin.

"I hope this means you've come up with some sort of revenge for the Weasley girl, she's already getting antsy," Blaise added.

"Revenge? Hah! My plan makes revenge look like child's play. This is so good it's not even in the same playing field as revenge! This is gold," Malfoy continued, grinning somewhat psychotically.

"Draco…you're kind of starting to freak me out…" Blaise said, giving him an odd look.

"I devised a way to complete a Ginny-task and to make her life a living hell. It's genius, I promise. The only downfall is I'll actually have to touch the Weasel-girl…Oh well, it's worth it. Make sure you get a good seat at tonight's dinner, that should make everything clear," Draco replied an evilly serene smile on his pristine face.

"Five bucks says this doesn't end well," Blaise said to himself, leaning back and exasperatedly putting a hand over his eyes.

* * *

-

**1st Person Ginny --- Great Hall, Dinner time**

So the rest of the day just kind of flew by. I avoided a little Snape, went to my charms class, did a little history homework and already I'm at **the** dinner—Aka: the dinner from hell.

So not only are we having some sort of weird bean-like surprise get-up but I'm just sitting there minding my own business, determinedly not eating the nastiness when I see none other than Draco Malfoy entering and walking straight towards me.

This cannot be good. I have no idea what sort of sick revenge he has up his sleeve but I have a feeling it's gong to be extremely painful. So I'm kind of ducking my head, hiding my face with my hand, and hoping that he's just taking a stroll along the Gryffindor table toenjoy the viewand not to terrorize me. But, of course not, that would be way too much to ask.

I feel him stop right behind me, breathing down my neck. So I slowly turn around and look up and, sure enough, there he is smirking that blasted smirk down at me. So I casually get up and prepare to run like hell when the prat grabs my wrists, leans down, and kisses me.

This has to be the, hands-down, weirdest moment of my life---EVER.

I hesitantly open my eyes in shock and he just whispers, "Now _no-one's_ going to be bothering you about Potter, at least."

My jaw falls open and he just smirks and exits the Great Hall.

So…I run after him, of course, as the Great Hall erupts behind us.

"What the hell was that?" I scream, catching him in the hall outside.

"You told me I had to help you get people off your back about likingPotter," he said with a grin.

"But…But…" I said flustered, "Well wait a minute! I also told you to get Ron off my back, how do you think this is going to help that? He may not notice me and Seamus but he's definitely going to notice his greatest enemy kissing me!"

Right on cue, good old faithful Ron comes running after us, his face the color of his hair.

"GINNY WEASLEY!" he bellowed across the entire school.

"I…I love bunnies and rainbows and Hermione and little pink duckies…" Ron suddenly said, drifting into a dream-like state.

I turn and glare at Draco who gives an innocent shrug and tucks his wand back away.

"Last resort," he says, "That should happen every time he tries to yell."

"That—" I say, momentarily distracted, "Is genius…teach me how to do that…"

Just at that moment the doors to the Great Hall come bursting open and all of Gryffindor floods out on a ferocious man-hunt for me.

Draco grins (that prat) and says, "Something tells me Ron will be the least of your problems."

Then he laughs and slithers off to god knows where.

And I am faced with the oncoming tornado of red, gold, and horrid accusations.

"Ginny! I can't believe you'd do this!" "How could you betray us all like that!" "Dating the enemy?"  
"Hows the sex! What….he _is _hot!" "This is the end of the world! A sign of the apocalypse!"

And other retarded, and completely obnoxious things. Draco Malfoy will pay.

* * *

-

**3rd person point of view ---- 9:05 p.m. the middle of god knows where**

"I just had to do major damage control for your rep for that little stunt," Blaise said, obviously annoyed, walking in on Draco.

"Ah..It was so worth it…Well of course I'll be brushing my teeth for days, but I mean come on, did you see her face?" Draco said with a grin.

Blaise finally conceded and gave a smile, "It was pretty good. But I don't see what this exactly accomplished. It wasn't exactly revenge unless you think kissing you is really that bad."

"Hey! I take offense to that," Draco said with a smirk, "No, your missing the inner genius here Blaise. Not only is that one less obnoxious 'task' I have to fulfill but those Gryffindors are going to be bothering her for days, weeks even! I just made her life a guaranteed living hell. It's too perfect."

"Too perfect would be avoiding the major scars she's going to give you as a result of that little stunt," Blaise said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Touche," Draco said with aknowing smile, already forming defense plans in his little Slytherin mind.

* * *

-

Make my day. Review :-D


	8. Save It For the Pitch

Missed me?

:-D

Well before we get to the good stuff I just wanted to let you know that I do switch from the usual Ginny first person to a little Draco point of view at the end. So, be prepared. :-)

Also, I've been feeling a little down in the dumps lately... so it would really meana lot to me if you would review this chapter! Especially because it will get me pumped about the next chapter and you will have an update sooner!

For those of you about to read, I salute you.

* * *

- 

"Hey Weasley, how's it going?" Draco asked me grinning cheekily.

It was the day after the "kissing" incident and I had the misfortune of crossing him in the halls. Not only was his perfect appearance and pompous grin already annoying me but I myself looked like I'd just been through a hurricane from the angry crowd of Gryffindors that attacked me again this morning. My hair was all over the place, my skirt was twisted backwards and my sweater was buttoned all wrong.

Now for _most_ girls this would be a clear sign that they had just been making out in a broom closet somewhere but, oh no, not for me. Of course not for me, I don't get cute boyfriend make-outs, I get the Gryffindors from hell bothering me about one Draco Malfoy.

Speaking of Draco Malfoy, he was still just standing there now having progressed to smirking, probably from my appearance.

"Draco," I said coldly, glaring sharp-piercing-killer icicles at him.

Just then a cluster of first years walked by, one girl noticing my angry look whispered to her friend, "Oh look, a lover's spat."

I think I might haveaudibly growled at the poor child. Mainly from the fact that a low growling came out of my mouth and the first-years screamed and ran.

But, hey, they deserved it.

And then there's Malfoy, just standing there laughing at the whole thing. Stupid prat.

"You think that's funny, do you Malfoy?" I asked, a smirk of my own forming, "Well you know what I think is funny?"

I turned to the nearest person, some 6th year Hufflepuff boy, and spouted, "His eyes are as blue as the fresh morning dew, his hair is the light of my life."

"Excuse me?" the boy asked looking confusedly at me.

"Oh my dearest love-muffin," I continued, "thou arts my whole heart. Oh Dra—"

Just then Draco, realizing I was quoting Pansy's letter and about to reveal his name, practically tackled me, clamping one hand over my mouth and the other firmly around my waist and dragging me out of the hallway.

A few good kicks to the shin and a bite to the hand later--he released me, pushing us both into a secret, deserted passageway.

"What was the bloody hell was that about?" Draco shouted, "You promised the letter was off-limits."

"Au Contraire, my little ferret," I replied, smirking, "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone your little pet-names if you completed all my tasks. And instead of completing them, you have only made my life a living hell."

"Fine," Draco said, "Meet me at the quidditch pitch at 5:15."

"The quidditch pitch?" I questioned, quirking my head to the side.

"Gryffindor quidditch tryouts are next week, I'm supposed to help you make the team, remember?" Draco said, looking annoyed (can't imagine why), "So are you going to be there or not, Weasley?"

"5:15…5:15…" I muttered under my breath, "Yes that should give me plenty enough time to plan your ultimate demise…"

"Excuse me? Didn't quite catch that last part…" Draco remarked, giving me an odd look.

"Oh nothing," I said, smiling innocently, "5:15…yes I'll be there."

"Good," Draco replied, turning to leave the passageway.

"Bye…snookums," I called after him, laughing as he cringed at Pansy's pet-name.

I then left the passageway and hurried towards the dungeons. It was officially payback time.

"Handsome!" I shouted, seeing Blaise in the hallway and grabbing him into the nearest deserted classroom.

"Geez, Weasley," Blaise commented once we were alone, "You keep pulling stunts like this and rumors will go straight from you and Draco to you and the whole Slytherin house."

I merely grinned at him and plopped down on the nearest desk.

"That's why I dragged you here, I need to find a way to get back at Malfoy for that kissing stunt he pulled."

"Hmm.." Blaise pondered aloud, "It would probably deflate his ego a bit if you just told everyone that he was an awful kisser…"

"I've already tried that!" I said exasperatedly, "No-one will believe me!"

"Apparently everyone in this whole flipping school knows what a great kisser Malfoy is," I continued, rolling my eyes.

"Wait a tic, you thing Malfoy's a great kisser?" Blaise said, grinning mischievously.

"What? No….NO!" I replied, taken aback, "That's not what I meant at all! What I meant was…..Oh, just stop your smirking Zabini and help me come up with a plan already."

"Sorry Ginny, I've got nothing," Blaise replied, being extremely helpful.

"Well do you at least have the time?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah," Blaise said checking his watch, "It's 5:13."

"Ack!" I yelped, jumping off the desk, "I've got to run!"

"Thanks Blaise!" I shouted, dashing out the door.

Blaise just shook his head and chuckled, leaving slowly behind me.

* * *

Exactly 2 minutes and 34 seconds later and I ran onto the quidditch pitch. 

"You're late," Malfoy deadpanned, sneaking up from behind me.

"I was in an important meeting," I replied haughtily.

"I'll bet," he smirked, stepping gracefully up his broom and drifting upwards.

I unceremoniously kicked off the ground and followed after him.

"Now I'll assume you know the basic rules of the game…" Draco drawled.

"Of course, Malfoy, I'm not completely daft," I replied angrily.

"Could have fooled me," Draco said, smirking sarcastically.

"Hardy-har-har, Malfoy…let's just get this over with," I responded.

After forcing me to warm up and then making me do a series of complicated maneuvers, which I suspect he just made up on the spot so he could watch me fail at them, Malfoy apparently decided that I was completely incompetent. That jerk.

"Geez, Weasley," he said annoyingly, "Didn't you say you used to play with your brothers?"

"Yes," I replied haughtily, "But it's a lot different with your slimy self breathing down my neck."

"Do I make you nervous?" He replied, smirking dangerously.

"Not even in the slightest," I replied, glaring.

He then shot off on his broom, straight at me with no visible intention of stopping. I quickly barrel-rolled out of the way and righted my broom.

"There may be hope for you yet, Weasley," Draco remarked, smirking as he returned to my side.

"Your main problem," he continued, "Is that you are gripping the broom all wrong."

"Your right hand goes here," he said, grasping my hand and placing it higher up the broom, "you want to grasp the broom firmly with this hand and use it for catching quaffles and maneuvering."

"And your left hand…." He continued, placing his hand on mine and moving it slowly down the broom, "Should stay closer to your body, for protection and quick turns."

Our eyes connected for a brief second before he took his hands off mine and said deeply, "Now you try."

* * *

- 

**1st person point of view --- Malfoy**

**-**

She actually wasn't half-bad, for a Weasley. She was completely inept at the proper hand positioning though. I demonstrated for her and told her to try.

Next thing I know the broom is spurting off, throwing her off balance and knocking her off of it. Honestly, I don't even know how she managed that.

So now she's in freefall, moments from the ground and it's up to me to save her.

Where is Potter and his damn hero-complex when you actually need him?

I sighed exasperatedly before diving quickly and catching her inches from the ground. I really am amazing.

Her sudden weight in my arms, though, caused my broom to falter and the two of us to go tumbling off onto the near ground.

She ended up landing full on top of me, her stupid elbow digging painfully into my chest.

She blushed at our awkward predicament and laughingly remarked, "Well, that could have gone better."

That _could have_ gone **better**?

Honestly, that girl will be the death of me.

And I'm much too handsome to die…

* * *

Oh, come on...You know you want to review this one. pretty please :-D 


	9. Insert Witty Title Here

Okay, I know I promised you guys this update sooner but I have a good excuse! I swear! Here's what happened:

So, I've not been allowed to use the computer for the last couple of days...My family's whacked.

So, I wrote this chapter all out in a notebook (that's why it's a little short and in snidbits) then last night I waited up the whole night for my dad to go to sleep so I could sneak out here and post it. Only to find, at the twinges of dawn, that he had passed out... in the computer chair.

Honestly, I can't make something like this up here people! So he was passed out in the computer chair and my plan was foiled. So I figured that sometime today they would leave the house and I could post it. But nooo today's a national holiday here so of course national holidays mean eating lots of food and watching lots of tv (in the computer room).

So here I am, sneaking on a night late to post you this chapter.

So read my pathetic little sob story and don't blame me for chapter quality (or quantity!)

I tried my best...I really did! >sniffle>

:-D read on!

**

* * *

-**

**Draco's point of view ---- Late afternoon---- Quidditch pitch**

**-**

So a couple of days ago, after she had succeeded in knocking us both off our brooms and onto the extremely hard ground, the little Weasel suggests that we get right back on our brooms again and continue.

So I suggest that she goes to the Hospital Wing immediately because she is clearly mental.

Nevertheless, we finished her training and now, three days later, she is being put to the test by that pathetic excuse for a Quidditch captain: Harry Potter.

Honestly, any pupil of mine should be bloody well good enough for him. If they would just let me rule the world already, but no, that inane ritual—Gryffindor quidditch tryouts—still remains.

So here I am, wasting a perfectly good afternoon, standing in the back off the Slytherin quidditch box, watching tryouts.

I'm not here because I care or anything, don't get me wrong…

I'm only here to make sure she doesn't screw up, or to laugh when she does screw up…either one.

I swear! That's the only reason. Don't go getting any twisted ideas on me or anything.

Well anyway, as tryouts progressed Ginny was clearly the best one out there. Surprising for a Weasley I must say but wholly unsurprising for someone who learned from the best—namely me.

Potter had them speeding and catching and diving and dodging and all that other pointless nonsense, before they finally stopped and headed back for the locker rooms to learn the results.

Figuring my work here was done and not really keen on bumping into any nosy Gryffs on my way out, I headed back up to the castle while they were still busy finding out the new team roster.

* * *

- 

**Ginny's point of view ---- Late, late afternoon ---- Just outside of the castle**

**-**

He came. Gosh I don't know why on earth he came, but he came. Draco Malfoy came to the Gryffindor quidditch tryouts. Talk about weird… But I guess I'm kind of glad he did, the main reason I did so well was because I was trying to wipe that stupid smirk off his stupid face.

Nevertheless, I caught up with him right after Harry finished telling us the results. And I just couldn't resist…

"Malfoy?" I asked, coming up behind him and frowning solemnly.

"Weasley," he sneered, turning around, "I figured you would have…."

"..Wait a minute," he broke off, "Are you crying?"

I managed a sniffle and a nod.

"You mean…you didn't…you must be kidding! What is Potter, blind! I can't believe you didn't make the team! That flaming prat! That freaking gutless wonder! I can't believe he turned down **_my_** pupil! He must be out of his freaking mind…" Draco rambled on for several minutes before I finally burst out laughing, unable to keep a straight face any longer.

"..Wait a minute," Draco said, finally realizing he'd been duped, "You did make the team, didn't you?"

I gave a little nod, still doubled over in laughter

"You little bint!" Draco sneered with an outraged smirk.

"You are looking at Gryffindor's newest Chaser," I said, giving him a mock bow.

"Oh yes, hysterically funny, loads of laughs, congratulations you stupid little…" Draco said, suddenly cut off by what appears to be my body crashing into his.

Dear lord, I think I'm hugging Draco Malfoy….now how on earth did this happen?

One minute I'm standing there laughing next minute I'm throwing my arms around his neck…

And just when I'm starting to think that maybe if I move my hands real quick-like I can pretend that I was just trying to strangle him …and then I feel his arms move hesitantly around my waist.

Well this is awkward…

One moment I'm standing there laughing at him, next moment I'm lost in how strong his arms are and how good his cologne smells.

Apocalypse, now!

I finally snap out of it and jump quickly back, my face burning a bright pink.

"I, uh…tripped, sorry…" comes stupidly out of my mouth.

"Yeah…lucky I was there to catch you, klutz," Draco drawled before turning and walking hastily away.

What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

- 

**Draco's Point of View ---- Roughly three seconds later ---- Walking towards the castle**

What the hell is wrong with her?

One moment she's standing there laughing at her own stupidity, next moment she's practically falling into my arms. I tried to move my arms around her to, uh, pry her off but even that didn't help.

I swear, she should have gone to the Hospital Wing when I told her to…

That bint is bloody mental.

* * *

**Ginny's Point of View ----Early the next morning --- Walking towards the Great Hall**

Revenge is a dish best served cold.

I'm not sure if five days really counts as cold but…I'm thinking we can definitely settle for a solid luke-warm.

Besides, he'll never be expecting it…that's why I hugged him yesterday. You all thought it was some sort of Freudian slip or something but, oh no, that was all part of my plan. I was lulling him into a false sense of security.

I swear!

Well anyways, that is not important, what is important is that I get a good seat at today's breakfast.

Revenge is so, so sweet.

* * *

- 

**Draco's Point of View ---- Early Morning ---- Great Hall**

**-**

"Was it more of a hug or more of a lean?" Blaise asked after I told him yesterday's story.

"More of a hug….well actually more of a lean…" I replied, unsure.

"A lean?" Blaise said, raising an eyebrow.

"What does it matter? The point is….well actually there really is no point," I concluded hastily, "Except that I think the Weasley girl has finally lost it, gone crazy."

"Well anyone would have to be crazy to hug you," Blaise said with a smirk.

My icy glare and blistering retort were interrupted by the coming of the mail. Nothing special, just the daily paper.

I shake it open and there, on the front page read…

_Extra, Extra, Read all about it! Draco Malfoy finally gone soft?_

_Our sources report that the Malfoy heir was seen cuddling stray kittens. That's right. Cuddling lost kittens and hugging teddy bears. One rumour even states that Draco Malfoy has a secret collection of My Little Pony paraphernalia that takes up an entire room of his house._

_When asked to quote on the matter Malfoy said that he indeed liked dancing with rainbows as much as he liked frolicking with puppies…_

The article went on for pages, I'd read enough.

"Filth!" I screamed jumping up.

"Lies! Lies! It's all lies!" I yelled, grabbing the paper out of the hands of every Slytherin near me.

"Draco! Draco, calm down!" Blaise shouted, grabbing my arms.

"How do you expect me to calm down when this slander is..all…over…" I stuttered to a stop as I glanced down at the paper I had just taken from Blaise.

It's title read…

_Three **more** escape from Azkaban…**again**. Minister of Magic begins to think that this **might** be a problem._

I hastily flipped through the rest of the stack. Only mine was different.

I scanned the completely silent Great Hall. All shocked and scared eyes were on me, beginning to whisper about my sanity no doubt. All eyes, that is, except for one tiny redhead who was falling out of her seat with laughter.

Ohh…she will pay.

* * *

Come on...didn't my sob story and this little chapter deserve a review? Pretty Please:-D 


	10. Itching for You

I'm baaaack... :-D

In honor of me getting my computer back and it being, I do believe, the ONE MONTH anniversary of this fic...a new, extra-long update! We're talking over 2000 words here! Woohoo!

I haven't been able to reply to any reviews lately b/c of my lack of computer but I wanted to say thank you to all the readers, especially thosewho reviewed! I love y'all!

Some of the reviews made me laugh out loud, some cry with joy, but all of them made me smile happily, and write faster!

So thank you so much! To the regulars who review every chapter: I especially love you for sticking with me! And for those who just reviewed for the first time the last chapter: A special hello and thank you to you and I hope you keep reading!

And before I get this party rolling...special thanks to freakyHOTgeek and Mrs. BoogerSnooger who, I guess, just started reading and reviewed a lot, if not all, of the chapters they read! Thanks so much! Hope you stick with me!

Now...on to the chapter! Which is, I should add, all from Ginny's perspective! Whoo!

* * *

- 

No, I'm not hiding from an angry Malfoy… I'm merely taking my time, looking around corners before crossing them. Keeping a watchful eye. Is that so wrong?

Besides, crowded hallways can be very dangerous for your health, which is why I am taking this deserted route. Not because Malfoy's out for my blood or anything…nothing like that.

"AAHH!" I screamed suddenly. I swear something just touched my shoulder.

I spun around and there was the infamous Malfoy, leaning nonchalantly against the wall and smirking that gosh-darned smirk.

"Oooh, Hi Malfoy, how's it going?" I asked smiling a huge fake smile and discreetly moving towards the nearest exit.

"Don't run," was all he said, pushing himself off the wall and up to his full, extremely tall, height.

"Why would I run," I said, laughing nervously.

"Especially when I could just curse you," Iadded silently to myself, looking down to grab my wand.

A second later when I glanced back up, Malfoy already had his wand out, pointed straight at me.

"So, how's life, Weasley?" he asked, smirking dangerously, and pacing around me.

"I, uh, can't complain," I said, looking nervously at his wand, "I mean, I gotta love that life. Gotta love that living and all…"

Malfoy laughed, a low deep roar, and leaned back against the wall.

"Look, Malfoy, I really gotta go," I said hastily.

"I'll say," he said, staring me straight in the eye, "You're about 7 minutes late for Snape's class now."

"Aaaaah!" I screamed, fleeing quickly in that direction.

"Too easy," I heard Malfoy chuckle from behind me.

* * *

-

Okay, this is bad. This is very very very very bad. I can't believe I forgot about Potions. I can't believe I let Malfoy trick me. And I certainly don't want to even start tobelieve what Snape is going to do to me…

Aah!

I sprinted the whole way to the dungeons and grabbing the doorframe, spun myself into the room, panting heavily.

"Miss Weasley," Snape sneered coldly, "You are 8 minutes late."

"I know Proffesor, I'm so sorry. I just…" I started before Snape cut me off.

"You just…what?" Snape asked, daring me to give a reply.

When I offered none, he continued.

"Well _I just_ gave you double detention," he said, glaring, "Tonight, Weasley. Seven o'clock here, **Don't** be late."

I opened my mouth to protest but Snape interrupted.

"That is all," he said snidely.

I made my way over to my table and slumped down into my chair.

I hate Draco Malfoy. This is _all_ his fault. That manipulative little git...

After attempting to take some notes, I drifted off, daydreaming about all the horrible things I could do to make Malfoy's life a living hell.

About an hour later Snape's obnoxious voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Your reports on animagi are due next class period," he said, staring straight at me, "If you do not pass these reports, you will not pass this class. Class dismissed."

The rest of my afternoon was spent dreading whatever horrors Snape had cooked up for my detention...

* * *

-

When I finally arrived at the dungeon at promptly seven o'clock, instead of an angry Snape, a cheerful Blaise greeted me.

"Hey Freckles," he said, his head popping up from the desk he was laying on.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confusedly, "And where's Snape?"

"Unfortunately," he said with a smirk, "He couldn't make it tonight so I am conducting your detention."

"Is that even legal?" I asked bewilderedly, "I mean, can you even do that?"

"Of course I can, why else would I be here?" Blaise replied with a handsome grin.

"Why you, though?" I asked.

"Well, you see, there's this thing called the Slytherin ranks," he said with a smile.

"The Slytherin ranks?" I repeated questioningly.

"It's a ranking order," he clarified, "The power goes Snape, then Draco, then me, then Pansy."

"What about the prefects? And the older students?" I inquired.

Blaise laughed loudly and then continued.

"Funny, Weasley," he remarked, "This years prefects are of course Draco and Pansy. But that's just because they needed a boy and a girl, I still outrank Parkinson for pete's sake."

"So," he continued his explanation, "Snape couldn't make it, and Draco figured it wouldn't be in his best interests to be alone in the dungeons with you when you're all out to murder him, so here I am."

Blaise smirked, and performed an exaggerated sort of bow with a flourish of his hands.

"Well," I said with a smile, "If it had to be a Slytherin, I'm glad it's you. Though, I do have to say, torturing Malfoy would be quite fun..."

Blaise just smirked and jumped up onto a lab table.

"Well get to it," he said, pointing.

"Uh…Blaise," I questioned, glancing around, "What, exactly, am I supposed to be doing?"

"Oh..um…sorting his potion ingredients or something," Blaise replied, scratching his curly brown locks, "…I really haven't the foggiest."

"Blaise!" I shouted indignantly, "What am I supposed to do when he comes back and I've done everything all wrong!"

"Geez Weasley, don't get your knickers in a twist, I wrote it down right here," Blaise said grabbing a piece of paper out of his pocket, "See, sort potion ingredients.. or something. Hmm, must not have been paying much attention to Snape then either…"

"You are impossible!" I said, grinning exasperatedly at his antics.

"At your service, love," he smirked.

"Now go get to it, if you need me I'll be here," Blaise continued, laying down on top of a lab table, "sleeping."

After, of course, stealing one of Snape's marker's and drawing a pirate eye patch along with matching mustache and beard on Blaise's sleeping face, I headed into Snape's stock to get sorting…or something.

About 40 minutes later I found it. The most brilliant of all brilliant things. The epitome of perfection. The height of all pranking. The perfect revenge.

"Oh Handsome," I called, sing-songy.

He woke up and groggily yelled back, "What?"

"I need you to get me into Draco's dorm room," I said with a smirk.

"Something tells me this won't end well," he said, jumping off the table, "why?"

I held up the jar I had just found.

"Poison ivy," I breathed staring at it as if it were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"I thought poison ivy was leaves and stuff," Blaise said confusedly.

"It is," I replied, "but the part that actually gives you the rash and stuff is the oil, which is what this is, concentrated poison ivy oil."

"Which should be completely undetectable," I continued, smiling innocently, "if it were to oh say…tip over and completely drench Draco's bed."

"Wicked…" Blaise breathed, grinning, " You do realize though that you are stealing from Snape's private stash and sneaking into the Slytherin rooms…you're going to get caught."

"I never get caught," I replied, grinning somewhat proudly.

"Then why are you in detention right now?" Blaise said, raising one eyebrow and smirking.

"That was different!" I shouted, "Draco set me up! Which is why this is such sweet sweet irony. Finding the ultimate revenge during his little payback. It's too perfect."

"Don't you see? This is a sign, I have to use this, I have to!" I finished, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him.

"Alright alright," Blaise said holding up his hands and fending me off, "I'll sneak you in but if you get caught…"

"You'll deny all knowledge, of course. And I will weasel my way out of it," I finished for him.

"Love the pun," he said with a grin.

"Knew you would," I replied with a smile.

We shook hands and I finished detention happily.

* * *

-

We then exited the dungeons as the utmost of professional pranksters and headed for the Slytherin rooms.

As soon as we got past the Slytherin portrait I immediately started rolling and dodging around.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Blaise whispered loudly.

"I'm sneaking," I replied obviously.

"This is stupid, someone's going to see you," he replied, unhelpfully.

"Well I used up this month's quota for Harry's invisibility cloak, this is the best we got," I responded.

"Harry has an invisibility cloak?" Blaise said with a smile of realization, "This explains so much…"

"Yeah yeah yeah.." I said, rolling my eyes, "Quiet now."

"Here we are," Blaise said once we reached the end of the hall, "Stand right here."

Blaise then proceeded to open the door, with me standing behind it, and shout something into the dorm rooms.

Then a whole stampede of boys came running quickly past us and out of the hall.

I couldn't quite make out what he said but I'm almost positive I heard the words _whipped cream_ and _girls_, so I really just don't want to know what he said or what those boys were running to…

I was about to step out of my hiding place when I heard a familiar chuckle and arrogant drawl from inside the room, I guess Draco remained.

"How was detention?" I heard Draco question from inside the room.

"I don't know, I slept through most of it," Blaise replied from the doorway.

"So that explains the marker on your face," Draco laughed.

I had to stifle a chuckle as I heard Blaise's shout when he turned to the mirror.

"That girl, I swear…" Blaise said giving the door a little kick.

"She got you down though," Draco remarked, "I've always thought you would make a good pirate."

"Really?" Blaise said, sounding intrigued by the idea.

"I guess so," he continued, and all was forgiven.

"So..." Blaise said, trying to coax Draco out of the room, "Want to come with me to the kitchens? I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Draco said with a laugh, "Come on, let's go."

As they walked out of the room I heard Draco add, "So, just how angry was the littlest Weasley at me?"

"Oh, she wasn't really angry at all," Blaise said with a wink behind Draco's back at me, "I think she may actually be willing to let bygones be bygones."

"Hmm, that's sort of…disappointing," Draco replied, confusedly as they turned the corner.

As soon as they were gone I quickly sneaked into the dorm room, doused Draco's bed with the poison ivy oil, performed a quick drying spell, and high-tailed it out of there.

After all, I wouldn't want to be a disappointment or anything….

* * *

:-D 

I was going to add the aftermath of the prank into this chapter but I decided to save it for the next one!

And for those of you who may not know...the oil from poison ivy leaves makes you break out in bright red, extremely itchy hives.

So next chapter, you will get an itchy, red, and out-for-revenge Malfoy!

That is, of course, if you review. ;-D

so, Review! Especially because it's our anniversary! woohoo!


	11. Hyped up on Shakira

Please, ignore the chapter title. This chapter has nothing to do with shakira...I swear.

Not too terribly pleased with this chapter but I certainly hope you are! I was going to spend a little more time on it but I realized it'd been almost a week since I last updated so I had to get it out soon!

Also, you should know that I've developed specific ways of infecting people with poision ivy and a specific antidote with specific antidotial ways. Seeing as this is fanfiction, I can actually get away with that...woohoo!

Also I'm leaving you to embellish on certain parts of this story. And also, disclaimer, anything that doesn't really make sense...chalk it up to hormones! or draco and ginny's deep-seated secret desires for one another! either one!

As you can probably tell...I'm a little hyped up on Shakira myself. On with the story!

:-D

* * *

- 

I woke up early the next morning but something was seriously wrong…It was completely silent, everyone else was still asleep, and…

"WEASLEY! GET YOUR SORRY ARSE OUT HERE!"

"There we go," I said with a smile, "Much better."

"Well, that's my cue," I remarked to my groggy roommates before taking a long swig from my vial and tucking it into my pocket.

I hurried down into the common room where shouts of "WEASLEY!" coming from outside could still be heard.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, groggily tripping over the sofa, still in his bright orange quidditch pajamas.

"No worries," I replied, grinning, "I'll take care of this."

And sure enough, when I stepped outside of the portrait hole I saw one very red, very itchy, and VERY angry Malfoy.

It took everything in my power to keep from doubling over in hysterical laughter. I'm sorry but take his pale white skin marred with those huge red hives and then add that mop of bright blonde on top of it all…he looked like a cross between a candy-cane and a tomato with hair.

He was standing there, fuming and shirtless, wearing only a dark green pair of pajama pants.

Everywhere that had touched his bed was broken out. Personally, I think it's his fault for sleeping shirtless…

"Look at me, Weasley!" he screamed, waving his arms around dramatically.

"Well…" I said, circling around him with a critical eye, "…I always thought you were a tad bit scrawny."

Okay, so that's a blatant lie. Suprisingly, there is absolutely nothing scrawny about a shirtless Malfoy…

"First of all, I am in no way scrawny," Draco replied typically, "And second of all, I meant the bright red hives!"

I could tell it was taking everything in his power not to scratch them, I guess Malfoy's don't scratch or something…

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it," I said, pretending to be shocked at this statement, "You are more red than usual. You poor dear, what happened?"

"**_You_** bloody-well happened," Draco growled, grabbing me by the arm.

He dragged me to the side in a secluded hallway and pushed me roughly against the wall. He then grabbed my arms with his and proceeded to kiss me possessively.

I immediately began to feel light-headed and my legs threatened to buckle underneath me, probably just from the LACK OF OXYGEN because he won't get his stupid mouth off mine!

He finally broke away for air and I found myself breathing heavily.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" I questioned loudly.

"What's it look like?" Draco said, rolling his eyes, "Infecting you, obviously."

"Oh, so that's what you thought that looked like," I said, rolling my eyes back, "Because personally I think it looked like something else entirely…"

"In your dreams, Weasel," Draco replied haughtily, "I was merely infecting you with this blasted poison ivy."

"Oh really," I smirked, taking a step closer to him.

I wrapped my bare arms around his infected neck and gave him one last kiss, "Clever," I breathed, smirking evilly.

I then sashayed off down the hall, leaving a very confused Malfoy in my wake.

"Oh, and Malfoy," I called, once I had safely reached the end of the hall.

"Nice try," I remarked, taking out the vial I had drunk from this morning and waving it at him, "But I've got the antidote."

Within seconds he had me cornered again... it's scary how fast that boy can move.

By that time I had managed to slip it back into my pocket though.

"Give it to me," he said menacingly, checking my coat pockets.

"You don't want to be doing that," I said as he continued his search.

"Why?" he asked, glaring distrustfully at me.

"Well for starters because the vial is empty, I drained it his morning," I said, grinning at his crestfallen face, "Secondly because the vial is in my back pants pocket, you go digging for it there and I will be forced to brutally maim you. And last of all, because even if the vial wasn't empty, once you get poison ivy you can't ingest the antidote, it has to be applied directly to your skin."

Draco leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms over his bare chest, evidently brooding darkly.

I could almost sense his hands secretly twitching in a dire attempt to scratch his itching wounds. But technically it is his own fault for being so bloody stubborn…

"I do, however," I continued, smirking, "Happen to have some of the other antidote and I might be willing to give it to you, for a price…"

"Name it," Draco said, glaring angrily at me.

"I've got a report due on animagi for Snape's class. You help me pass that report and I'll help you stop itching."

"Do we have a deal?" I questioned, holding out my hand.

"Deal," Draco replied, shaking my hand firmly.

"Oh, and Weasley…" he said, tightening his grip on my hand.

"Don't think I'll forget this," he said his eyes narrowing as he gestured to his hives.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I replied with a smirk, wrenching my hand out of his.

"Nine o'clock tonight, library," he said, "And don't be late."

Geez! Why is it that everyone seems to think I'm completely incapable of being on time! I have no idea what they're on about….it's absolutely, totally, and in all other ways completely ridiculous.

* * *

- 

9:23 p.m. – I come rushing into the library.

"Sorry I'm late!" I shouted breathlessly, running into a stack of books and knocking them all over the place.

"Shhh!" Blaise chided, picking up the books with a wave of his wand, "Library's technically closed! If Filch hears us, we're dead!"

"Sorry!" I apologized in a whisper, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"You're report is on animagi," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

I stared blankly at Draco for a moment before Blaise interrupted by changing himself into a dog and back again.

"Remember?" he prodded.

"Oh, right…Handsome, duh," I said, blushing at my own forgetfulness.

"Handsome?" Draco questioned, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yeah…Blaise," I said, confused.

Blaise grinned sheepisly and Draco laughed.

"That's what you put on your dog tag isn't it?" Draco said with a smirk.

"What?" Blaise said defensively, "It's a universally acknowledged truth!"

"Right Blaise," Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Suuure," I added with a smile.

"So," Draco said, getting down to business, "Where's your potions notes?"

"Potions notes?" I asked sheepishly.

"Good lord, Weasley!" Draco replied, "You do take notes, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" I said defiantly, "…when I manage to stay awake…"

Blaise laughed appreciatively at that until Draco cut him off with a glare.

"What about your book?" Malfoy asked again.

"Well…um…you see," I said hesitantly.

"Come on! You must have brought your book!"

"I was in a hurry!" I defended, "I must have just forgot it."

"Oy, this is going to be harder than I thought," Draco sighed, exasperatedly searching through the library books.

"Well, let's get to it then," Blaise said with a grin, breaking out the cases of butterbeer.

2 cases of butterbeer, 3 books on animagi, 4 fights between Draco and me, 5 exploding penguins, 6 threats, 7 disruptive outbursts from Blaise, 8 smirks, 9 I-told-you-so's, and about 10 million pointless animagi facts later and my essay was complete.

"That is genuine A+ work there," Blaise said, nodding to my completed essay, "Which means Snape should give you around a C+."

"As long as I pass, I'm happy," I replied.

"You'll pass," Draco reassured me, "Now, about that antidote…"

"Relax, I've got it right here," I said, taking it out of my bag.

"Perfect," Draco said hastily grabbing it from me and tugging off his shirt.

I couldn't hold back my laughter this time and I collapsed in my chair giggling.

"What?" I said in response to the glares, "You've got to admit..it's pretty funny."

"I've got to admit nothing," Draco said icily, rubbing the cream over his arms.

After about five straight minutes of Draco trying to reach his back to heal it, he finally asked for help.

"Don't look at me," Blaise replied, "No way am I touching you. I'm not the one who already took the fancy antidote."

Both boys looked pointedly at me.

"Fine, already," I said caving, "I'll put it on your freaking back."

I could have sworn I saw a devilish grin flit across both of their faces in unison before they returned to complete passiveness.

Scary how in sync those two are.

I started to rub the goop over his muscular back, grumbling to myself the whole time.

Then, all of a sudden I was taken by surprise as they jumped into action. The last thing I saw before I drifted off into unconsciousness was two matching smirks.

Damn them bloody Slytherins.

* * *

Gasp! What just happened! Where are they taking Ginny! What are they going to do to her! 

Honestly...I have no clue. But I will think up something... and soon!

:-D

Suggestions, comments, criticism, compliments: they're all welcome!

Cept, not really the criticism...I was mainly lying about that one. Just kidding!

Review!


	12. Hell hath no fury

Hell hath no fury...like a woman scorned.

I couldn't leave you guys hanging on that cliffhanger for too long...so another chapter double-time!

I was (suprisingly) pleased with this chapter so...Hope you enjoy!

:-P

* * *

- 

"Come on, help me get her outside," Draco whispered hurriedly, picking up her upper torso as Blaise lifted her legs.

"No way, man," Blaise rushed, "I promised I'd aid you in kidnapping her, there's no way I'm helping you hide the body."

"Anyone else's body though…" Blaise said as an afterthought, "Well that's a completely different story."

The two boys exchanged a conspiratorial grin and continued dragging the small redhead's body outdoors.

"Hmm, burying her alive…" Draco paused, pondering the idea, "Well, I like it, but I've got a better plan for her…"

Draco then produced a flask of polyjuice potion from his pocket and unscrewed the cap.

"Tilt her head back for me," Draco said, motioning to Blaise.

They made sure she drained every last drop and her body quickly began to transform.

"Bloody hell," Blaise gasped at the 'new Ginny', "She's going to bleeding murder us…"

"If we give her half a chance," Draco agreed with a smirk.

"Come on," Blaise said, "It's almost three in the morning, we've got to get back before anyone wakes up."

"You go," Draco replied, "I'm going to stay with her until sunrise, she should wake shortly after that."

Blaise raised a questioning eyebrow, forcing Draco to continue.

"Well, if her body gets devoured by werewolves after we leave then we won't get to see the look on her face once she realizes what we did," Draco finished.

"Riiight," Blaise responded with a smirk, "Good point."

"I'll leave shortly before she wakes up and sneak in the back way," Draco said, "Cover for me for now."

"You got it," Blaise replied, giving one last smirk before heading back towards the castle.

Draco looked at Ginny's newfound body once more before drawing his wand.

"This is going to be good."

* * *

- 

Aaaah! Thewhite light, it burns! I don't want to go towards the light! I don't want to die! I don't want to…Oh, that's just the sun. Danget, my panicked monologue could have gone on for hours more…

"Where the bloody hell am I?" I thought, sitting up and looking around at what appeared to be the middle of the Quidditch pitch.

Then I remembered, It's all coming back to me…I was studying with Draco and Blaise and then they distracted me with that bloody lotion and then….

Well, I don't really know what happened after that, all I know is that I desperately need to get back to the castle and beat Malfoy into a bloody pulp. Yes, that should do quite nicely.

I was about to stand up when a flash of brown fell across my face.

Bloody hell! They dyed my hair brown!

I grasped hastily at my new straight, dark-brown locks. Oh, Malfoy will pay for that one…

I then looked down and noticed that instead of my usual Gryffindor uniform I was wearing all Slytherin colors.

Bloody hell! They freaking changed my clothes!

That is not only disturbing but also cause for years of intensive therapy!

Only then did I notice the piece of paper in my pocket, I pulled out the note and read:

_Relax, Weasley. We only transfigured your clothes._

"Oh, how thoughtful," I commented, rolling my eyes, "Like that makes it bleeding okay!"

I finally pulled myself up of the ground and cringed at the pain in my feet…

"Wait a minute," I thought aloud, touching my face, an overwhelming sense of dread in my stomach.

Dark brown hair, large pug-like nose, overstuffed bra, uncomfortable shoes…

BLOODY HELL! THEY TURNED ME INTO PANSY PARKINSON!

* * *

- 

I rushed up to the castle and realized quickly that everyone was at breakfast.

When I entered the Great Hall, I, out of habit, headed for the Gryffindor table before I heard a shout of:

"Hey! Parkinson! Over here!"

I turned sharply and almost fell off my freakishly high shoes. When I recovered, I saw Malfoy laughing and Blaise waving and trying not to laugh.

I made my way over to them, all prepared to hex them to pieces.

"The look suits you," Blaise remarked quickly, interrupting my rage.

"Are you kidding me?" Malfoy said incredulously, "That look doesn't suit _anyone._"

"Before I commence with the hexing you to death," I stated, quietly sitting, "Where is the real Pansy?"

"Who knows," Blaise replied.

"Who cares," Malfoy added.

I glared at them, quickly pulled out my wand, and hit Draco with a stunning bat-bogey hex.

"Ms. Parkinson," McGonagall sternly chided, at our table within seconds, "20 points from Slytherin for your most child-like behavior."

"Who are you calling child-like, you old bat," I replied, cheekily.

"Excuse me," McGonagall said, taken aback, "Make that 50 points from Slytherin, and watch your tongue."

Once McGonagall left I turned, smirked, and then stuck my tongue out at the two surprised boys. Child-like, my arse.

"You lost us fifty points!" Blaise repeated incredulously.

Draco just sort of yelped some, seeing as no-one had bothered to stop the giant bats from attacking his face.

I turned and flounced out of the Great Hall before realizing I had nowhere to go. I certainly couldn't go to my classes like this and I definitely couldn't get into the Gryffindor rooms without having to give a long, tiring explanation to every single Gryffindor. Especially since most of Gryffindor is still on my about fraternizing with Slytherins…I don't think they'd take too highly to the fact that I actually am one now.

Just on cue, Blaise waltzed up behind me.

"Need a place to hide out?" he asked, "You should change back in a few hours or so."

I eyed him warily before replying, "Where'd you have in mind?"

"Slytherin rooms, of course," he said, "unless you'd rather wander the halls bumping into everyone."

"Fine," I conceded, "What's the password?"

"Pure blood," he replied with a shrug.

"How original, I'm sure no-ones every cracked_ that_ one before," I replied with a roll of my eyes.

He grinned and we parted ways.

* * *

- 

The inside of the Slytherin common room was eerily empty except for one figure, lying on the couch.

With shock I realized that it was me…well not really me but Pansy, and well...you get the point.

I thought for a moment, as I tried to tiptoe out, about how I should really be thanking Pansy. I mean, if she hadn't had written that love letter, I never would have found it, Draco would still be teasing me about Harry, I never would have made the Quidditch team,and I never would havepassed potions. This is really all because of her.

Wait a minute…if Pansy didn't write that stupid note then I wouldn't have found it and then Draco would only be teasing me in the hallways instead of focusing his entire existence on making my life a living hell! So this is really all Pansy's fault! Except, of course, for the part that's Draco's fault…

Just as I was trying to escape, the door creaked and Pansy jumped up.

"Who's there?" she demanded, whirling around until her eye's landed on me, well I guess, technically, on her.

She then proceeded to scream, "Body snatcher!" at the top of her lungs for about two minutes straight.

"I did not 'snatch' your body, you are still in your body, you nitwit," I said, most helpfully.

"What are you?" She asked bewilderedly.

I could either tell her the truth and have her flip out on me for being a Weasley, or I could make up some elaborately bizarre lie that she would most likely believe…

I, however, never got the chance to do either because the first words out of my mouth were, apparently, the wrong ones.

"Well, Draco.." I started before she interrupted me with her incessant screeching.

"Draco! Draco sent you! Ooh, I knew it!" She yelled hysterically.

"You did not know it," I contradicted, "half a minute ago you were calling me a body snatcher…"

"Exactly! Draco sent you here to snatch my body!" She shrieked.

"I already have your body!" I yelled back, getting annoyed, "Look, this polyjuice potion…"

"I'm not going to believe any of your lies!" She shouted, rushing over to me, "Die, agent of Draco, die!"

She then proceeded to wave her arms frantically at me in a clawing motion and yank at my hair.

"Ow!" I shouted, duckingas she pulled out a rather large chunk, "What in Merlin's name is wrong with you!"

"First Draco dumped me, now he sent you here to humiliate me!" she shouted, frantically clawing.

I responded by running around the room, with her close at my heels, trying to get away from her.

"Stop this before I mortally wound you!" I shouted behind me.

"Never!" she screeched hysterically.

* * *

- 

"Pleased with yourself?" Blaise whispered to Draco from underneath his invisibility cloak in the corner of the room.

"Very," Draco replied with a smirk, watching the two Pansy's cat-fight, "Wouldn't have missed this for the world…"

* * *

That's all folks! Also, sadly enough, the next update will take a little longer than usual because I'm going to try and work on the next chapter for my fic: Princess. 

But, I don't know...maybe if you review alot I might just be inspired to update faster...

;-D


	13. Grand Finale

I know, I know...I'm suprised as you to find it so. But all the tasks have been completed, all the pranks played out, all the seeds planted...this is it. This is the grand finale. At least for the present.

Also, a lot of people were curious about how playing both sides and continuing the prank war benefited Blaise...well hopefully this chapter will give you your answer!

I want to say a big thank you / I love you to all of my reviewers. Especially the ones who stuck with me from the very beginning. You guys are what made the story worth writing!

Okay so now that I'm through with the mush...the basics of the facts. I'm going on a long vacation shortly after posting this final chapter, when I get back however I will be review-reply and demand-meeting like crazy.

So leave me lots of comments and reviews! If you love the way this ended than good, so did I, tell me! And if you love the fic and hate the ending than review and let me know and I might be persuaded into doing some sort of epilogue, though I'm generally against it.If you wish I would just keep on continuing with the pranks and nonsense than I truly apologize but all things must come to an end. I do however hope that you will add me to author alert because my newest story ideas are rather like this one (different plots, same pranking and attempts at wit!) And if you just hate me, this story, and the ending in general than...keep it to yourself please!

So here's my ending, all in third person point of view and all filling me with sadness to write...

* * *

-

"Okay, your other pranks were bad but this—this is so above and beyond that…" Blaise stated, pausing for dramatic effect, "She's not going to just simply brutally maim you—oh no—she's going to make you pay, and we're talking big time."

"Who would have guessed," Draco replied, deep in thought, "A Weasley almost being a somewhat formidable opponent."

"**_Somewhat _**formidable!" Blaise shouted, "She's above and beyond formidable, my friend, she's is downright bloody hostile. Not to mention that she's going to kick your sorry arse in the end."

"It is all rather funny…" Draco responded, staring at something behind Blaise.

"Hello, earth to Draco," Blaise said waving his hand in front of Draco's face, "Snap out of it man!"

"What?" Draco blurted, confusedly looking back at Blaise.

"What are you thinking about mate?" Blaise said, a smirk slowly turning up the corners of his mouth.

"I was just deciding the best line of defense against Weasley's next onslaught is all," Draco said, brushing it off.

"You mean against _Ginny's_ next revenge?" Blaise said, deviously putting just the right amount of emphasis on Ginny's first name.

"Yes, yes, Ginny's revenge," Draco repeated absent-mindedly, "That's what we're talking about isn't it?"

A full-blown smirk graced Blaise's lips when he heard the name Ginny from Draco's lips.

He continued to expertly dance around the subject, "So, what do you suppose she has up her sleeve?"

"Knowing her," Draco replied thoughtfully, "It will probably be something devious, we'll have to be on our toes. Expect the unexpected. I'm figuring it will be something involving one of Hagrid's creatures…"

Blaise caught himself just before letting out a cry of surprise. In truth, Ginny had confided in him early this morning about a rather nasty group of doxys that might just do the trick.

"How do you figure that?" Blaise asked with effortless nonchalance.

"I saw her heading for Hagrid's hut earlier today. She had that look in her eye.." Draco responded, drifting off.

"What look in her eye?" Blaise pried, a devilishly handsome grin now gracing his features.

"That look, **THE** look," Draco explained exasperatedly, "The look that plainly says, 'I'm so about to screw Draco Malfoy over'."

"Oh…_that_ look," Blaise replied, dripping sarcasm, "You know, there's a quote by some old, possibly dead, guy that says 'We'd be less worried about what people thought of us if we found out how little they really do'."

"Unfortunately, that quote does not apply to me," Draco replied with a haughty grin.

"How do you figure that one?" Blaise asked, mimicking his smile.

"Because not only are people _always_ thinking of me," Draco replied with a wink, "But I know what Weasley was thinking."

"You mean to tell me that you can just look into Ginny's eyes and know what she's thinking," Blaise restated.

"Sure," Draco replied with an air of disregard, "Ginny's easy to read."

"I can't read her…" Blaise replied, "Except when she's angry, that one even I can catch on to."

Blaise grinned at his own joke and continued, "So tell me how this whole 'reading the Weasley thing' works."

"Well, for example, when she's really annoyed she gets harshly sarcastic," Draco started, "When she's embarrassed her whole face blushes bright red, when she's thinking she bites the right side of her lip, when she comes up with an idea or a solution her whole face lights up which is usually followed by a barbaric victory dance of some sort."

"When she's lying she never leaves any hint except that she stares right at the inner corner of your eyes, she'll never look directly at them," Draco continued rambling, "And when she comes up with a plan to ultimately screw over one extremely handsome Slytherin, her brown eyes darken and her lips curve into a perpetual smirk."

Blaise stood staring at Draco in surprised awe for what felt like an hour.

"You owe me 200 galleons," Blaise finally replied.

"What!" Draco shouted bewilderedly, "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"8 years ago," Blaise continued insistently, "You bet me that you would never fall in love. Remember?"

* * *

Flashback 

"_It's not going to happen," Draco replied, pouting resolutely._

"_It happens to everyone," Blaise insisted fervently._

"_Not to me," Draco responded steadfastly._

"_Care to make a wager on that?" Blaise replied, ever the Slytherin._

"_Fine," Draco stated, "I bet you 200 galleons I'll never fall in love."_

"_You're on," Blaise replied, smirking as he shook Draco's hand._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"I knew she'd be the one too…" Blaise remarked thoughtfully, "I knew it from that first night I saw you arguing in the hallways." 

"I do not owe you anything," Draco replied stubbornly, "Because I am not in love. Especially not with the Weasley girl."

"It's fine," Blaise stated calmly, "You can pay me once you come to your senses, but just know that I am NEVER wrong about these sorts of things. Face it Draco, you're in love."

Draco turned and stormed off, certain that Blaise had finally lost it.

* * *

- 

As our fair-headed hero paced the quidditch pitch, muttering to himself about 'sodding redheads' and 'bloody best friends', Blaise moved quickly to the Gryffindor rooms.

"Ginny!" he shouted, bumping into her outside of the portrait hole, "Ginny, I need to talk to you!"

"What's up, Blaise?" Ginny replied with a smile.

"I need to know, it's extremely important, are you or are you not in love with Draco Malfoy?"

Ginny let out a little gasp of surprise, her brain lurching into overdrive.

"Malfoy?" Ginny repeated hesitantly, "Why would I be in love with Malfoy?"

"Because he knows you better than anyone, because he listens to you, because he teases you, because he challenges you, because he makes you laugh, and because I know you truly care about him," Blaise replied gently.

Ginny's eyes grew wide at his last comment and her brain seemed to be contemplating every answer.

"Is it love, though?" Blaise asked urgently, "Do you love him, Ginny?"

"No," Ginny replied firmly, "I don't."

"Alright then," Blaise said spinning on his heel and leaving Ginny to chew hastily on her lip.

A few paces away and Blaise's face broke into a huge grin: when Ginny answered him she had been looking only at the inner corners of his eyes.

* * *

- 

"No way—" Draco said, muttering to himself as he re-entered the castle.

"Not possible—" Ginny rambled, turning the corner and crashing into one infamous Draco Malfoy.

"This can not be happening!" they both shouted at once, jumping apart from each other.

"Hey," Ginny spoke first, her face turning a delicate crimson.

"Hey," Draco replied, calculating her blushing countenance.

"Draco, look," Ginny started hesitantly, "About the whole love letter thing, all the tasks are 'completed' in the least. You don't have to worry about me telling anyone anymore."

"Never really did," Draco replied with an honest smirk.

Ginny's eyes threatened to furrow in anger before relaxing into a smile.

There was a new and unreadable emotion clouding over her eyes, Draco lost himself staring into them, trying to decipher it.

"Well," Ginny replied, looking nervous at his intensity, "I've got to get going."

"Right," Draco replied, taking a step away.

"Oh and Draco," Ginny called over her shoulder, "You better watch your back for that polyjuice potion stunt."

Draco grinned as her nearly black eyes gave him a wink and her smirking self disappeared up the steps.

"Oh no…" Dracogroaned to himself, turning and vanishing into the dungeons.

* * *

- 

A large chunk of change clanked as a leather bag landed at Blaise's feet.

"200 galleons," Draco stated and, without a word more, humbly left the room.

Blaise just smiled, a knowing smile, because heunderstood that in the end, true love is always the ultimate retribution.

* * *

- 

I'm going to miss yall...

Review me, one last time? Please:-)


End file.
